


Thominewt：新开始

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 3P组合。对于三个人的这个关系，雷者慎入！然后就是这篇没啥故事，就是一些日常模式，不喜勿喷。
Relationships: Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	Thominewt：新开始

“哦，你怎么还能坐在那里，Tommy？”就在Thomas阅读手里小说的高潮时他被自己的男友打破了思路，“Minho两个小时以后就要来了，你不会忘记他要和我们一起度这个周末吧？”  
“当然当然…”眼睛不甘愿离开那页最后一段文字的Thomas嘴里随便敷衍着，就连坐在沙发上的动作都没变。  
随后一片不舒服的安静，Thomas才发现自己做错了。他抬起眼睛，看到Newt站在他面前单手撑在腰上俯视着。  
他们是多年的好友兼室友，只是近期有一点发生改变，那就是多了彼此“男友”的身份。  
“对不起，对不起，”连道歉两声后Thomas赶紧合上书，“Minho不是两个小时后才到的吗，”他乖乖坐好嘴里解释着，从Newt的角度可以表现出来他乖巧可怜认错的眼神，毕竟他不希望自己的小男友生气，虽然Newt很少生气。  
Newt招架不了的笑着挑了挑秀丽的眉毛，“你不要忘记我们昨晚怎么度过的。那些没收拾的东西现在就在你屁股下面的沙发上。”说完Newt凑过去一把拉起来刚才Thomas当作靠垫的毯子从他身下抽出，这才使Thomas迫不得已挪开了他的位置。  
顺便Newt在他眼前加了一句，“我们还需要做午饭不是么？”  
是的，Thomas忘记了那些重要的事。  
“所以，你是要帮忙还是不帮忙？”Newt抱着双臂，“或者你可以换个地方看你那无聊的小说？”他眼角指了指餐厅的餐桌。  
他俩昨晚在沙发上吃了外卖，打了会电动。最后竟然看起来电影吃着零食，不过因为熬夜太久Newt就靠在Thomas身上睡了过去。等电影结束Thomas才把Newt带回床上，于是他们做完留下来的毛毯和食物都堆在了客厅。  
“我帮忙，”Thomas说的很诚恳，他起身快速却很热情的亲了一下Newt的脸颊，然后把手里的小说丢在侧面空着的单人沙发上，顺手开始收拾茶几。  
Newt这才满意的开始折手里的毛毯。  
“一会做饭你要不要搭把手？”一半都是Newt做饭，但Thomas也会下下厨，所以他偶尔会被叫去帮忙。  
“如你所愿，”Thomas哄着Newt，嘴角挂着笑。

Minho只按了一次门铃他便听到Newt回应的声音。小跑的碎响随着门打开的声音一起靠近，Newt冲进他怀里。  
“Wow，你真的很快，”Minho打趣的说，让对方挂在自己脖子上搂起来抱了抱。  
“我听到了你车子的引擎声，”Newt操着可爱的英伦口音挤了挤眼睛。  
“Honey，你耳朵真灵，我是不是该换台车才能给我营造惊喜的机会？”Minho一边搂住Newt的肩让他靠入怀里，一边低头让吻落在那柔顺的金发上。Newt只是羞涩的笑起来没有回话，被Minho搂着带回屋中。  
虽然Minho没少来这里，甚至可以说他们大部分周末都是一起度过的。但是今日这间屋子还是充满了新鲜感，比如那美味的食物香气填满了Minho整个鼻腔深处。  
也许看出来Minho享受的样子，Newt率先往厨房走去，“我做了意面，加了你爱吃的培根。”  
“哦，你真可爱。”Minho一脸怜爱。  
看着跑去拿餐具的Newt，Minho笑着绕过桌子加入厨房当中，来到了Thomas身后。  
“Hi，你来的是时候，我们准备的差不多了。”Thomas抬头看了一眼Minho，给出来一个欢迎温暖的小小笑容，随后低头继续搅拌着手里的沙拉。  
Minho抬手划上了Thomas的腰，对对方因为突然碰触而颤抖一下心满意足。接着他亲吻了Thomas的脸颊，Thomas不得不承认自己不擅长被调情，所以脸颊发烫。  
“看看，Babe，真是美味可餐，”Minho在Thomas耳边诱惑的低语，但很快用手指捏出来一片蘸着沙拉酱的芝士碎屑放到嘴里。  
“不要偷吃！”Thomas也许对于这个玩笑并不满意，用手肘戳了Minho一下，对方故意捂着胸口发出来夸张的呻吟，这引得一边的Newt大笑起来。  
“我想要多一点核桃，”Newt凑到搓奶酪的Thomas另一边这样祈求到。  
“我知道了，”Thomas当然不会拒绝，他用放下道具的手抓了一把小核桃撒入沙拉盆，顺手喂了Newt几颗。  
“我希望你可以帮我们开葡萄酒，”Thomas弄完了沙拉，回头对Minho挑起来眉毛认真的说，手肘指了指餐桌上的葡萄酒瓶。Newt早就准备好了酒杯。  
“都听你的，”Minho走过去。  
“我去取烤箱里的面包，我这次自己调了蒜蓉酱，”Newt心情很好。Thomas最清楚不过，因为很开心的时候Newt的步伐会轻快的带着小跳。  
“真值得期待，”Thomas诚恳的对Newt的烘培做出来回应。  
Minho一边倒着酒一边用他低沉性感的声音笑出来，引来目光。“我们就像是三个新婚夫妻，当然是在一个屋檐下。”  
“你说的不错，”Thomas耸耸肩，去锅里把他准备好的土豆汤搅和了一圈。  
三个人入座后，虽然Thomas和Newt都坐在自己特定喜欢的位置上，但Minho还是夹入了他们两个人中间。桌子上很丰盛，蒜蓉面包配核桃培根西兰花芝士沙拉，培根奶油意面加上葡萄酒。  
几个人一弃举杯庆祝。  
“为了这个可爱甜蜜的周末，”Minho持杯如此说道。  
“也为了我们三个人在一起…”Newt说这句有些羞涩，隐去关键词。  
“我一定要说么？”举着酒杯的Thomas很无奈。很显然，另外两个人给了他一个理所当然的眼神。  
“为了……为了我们彼此的爱……”他比Newt更觉得羞耻，声音小了很多。Minho和Newt相视一笑。  
“干杯，”三个人异口同声，酒杯轻响。

Minho搬入这里成为他们同居的正式一员是那次聚餐后一个星期，可以说是速战速决。  
Minho还是现在了星期六早上，好在他们的朋友们有意开车为他搬家。只是Teresa还要别的约会，Alby有橄榄球队训练，所以他们都没久留。Minho和他们拥抱道谢后目送离去，随后开始棒Thomas他们一齐将自己的行李挪进屋。  
“你可没说这么早，”Thomas并未真心的抱怨一句，因为他急着穿衣服导致他头发还有点凌乱。Newt细心的帮他用手指疏理整齐，但刚才还是被Teresa说笑过。  
“对不起，因为Alby需要早去训练，所以我们提前了一点。”  
“你需要打个电话，”Newt纠正。  
“好吧，我忘记了。但是很感谢你们，我会好好一会补偿你们。”Minho诚恳的口气带了撒娇，手里的活不停。  
三个人费了不少力气，弄完已经满头大汗。Newt他们特意将之前用来堆放物品的房间腾出来收拾干净，现在变成了Minho的房间。只是相比其他两间要小一点，但是Minho打趣地说他会在不满意床的大小时去他们床上过夜。  
“我已经一身汗了，”Minho用手揪掉了粘在身上的无袖T恤，他标致矫健的身段此时被汗浸湿，“借我浴室冲个澡。”  
Newt和Thomas同时看向对方，接着憋笑的转过目光投向Minho那张不解的脸。“现在已经不用借了，那个已经是我们的浴间了，”Newt一边灌下刚从冰箱里取出来的矿泉水一边笑得很甜。  
“习惯真是可怕，”Minho摇摇头。  
“你可以第一个洗，”介于Minho为了不让另外两个恋人太过于劳累，他是自己忙得最多出汗最多的人，所以Thomas如此分配。  
“其实我们可以一起洗，不是吗？”Minho眨眨眼睛。  
听着Newt在一边的轻笑，Thomas抓起来一旁特意准备好的新毛巾甩到Minho头上，“别开玩笑了，我们浴室没有那么大。”  
Minho发出来表示遗憾的鼻音，用头上拉下来浴巾。他蹲在地上呈现出来疲惫泄气的样子，然而却故意抬头看着两个人好让他的眼神显得及其可怜。  
“Tommy，也许我们可以搞个特例，”Newt看着Minho投来的小狗眼神内心产生动摇，他口齿不清的用手肘戳了戳边上的老室友。  
对方提起来一边嘴角做出来难为的表情，最后却还是妥协，“我们很久没有共用浴室了。”  
“如果你想对Newt做什么，也顺理成章，”Minho恢复精神，他甩着手里的浴巾洋洋得意。  
这样弄的Newt很尴尬的低下头，Minho一瞬间想要因为这个可爱的表情而去吻他。只是因为Thomas突然搂住Newt的肩膀而打断，“或者你想对他做什么，或者你想对我做什么，”Thomas不留情的补充道。  
亚洲小伙的背影因为笑起来而抖了抖肩头，他率先霸占了属于自己的新浴室，“或者你们希望我对你们做什么！”是他抛下的回复。  
被留下来的两个人满脸无奈，搂在Newt肩头的手指动了动作为提醒。“需要我帮你脱么？”Thomas随着Minho的节奏开玩笑，手指揪住了Newt的衣服。  
“不用了，我自己来，”Newt甩了他一个眼神，轻拿起来他的手指脱离自己的肩膀，自己提起来衣服。可是对方的手很快又滑落到Newt袒露出来的腰，纤细的腰很容易用一只手臂搂过。Newt对于Thomas撒娇似的凑近的脸笑着别开头，“够了，Tommy，你要现在就对我做什么吗？”  
“现在做什么？”好像一只大狗，Thomas用自己的头顶抵住了对方的头顶，在耳朵上方放话，“脱衣服？洗澡？然后？”  
“我们今晚有很多时间，”Newt用手掌隔开对方的头，Thomas这才放弃，不过他心情并不坏。两个人与此同时听到Minho催促的叫声传出浴室，他们两个人应了一声边去拿自己的用品。  
最后的结果就是，Thomas让Newt坐在自己腿中间靠着自己胸口，两个人浸泡在浴缸里填满了整个空间。而Minho在一边淋雨，他们偶尔会换一换彼此位置。Minho想说眼前的两个人真的很极具诱惑性，但是他控制力也没有这么差。但是这次洗澡他对两个爱人的亲吻已经扩散在了足够多的地方。

三个人的晚上实在沙发上度过的，当然大部分周末聚会如果不出门他们都喜欢那个舒服的沙发。三个人咬着外卖披萨，为了符合三个人口味，他们总是选择双拼。加上前一天晚饭剩下的食物，足够他们填饱肚子。  
Newt一般都喜欢坐在中间，他的身形在另外两个人中间很有安全感。Thomas本来想继续看小说，不过这次的电影很难得是他的最爱。  
很快他们便准备了零食作为备用，电视屏幕上呈现的画面从电影转换成了游戏。  
之前看电影的时候Newt因为搬家而有些累的犯困，他倒在Minho怀里迷迷糊糊，偶尔拿起来爆米花送入口中，后来便省去了这个步骤只是抱着毯子。Minho搂着他，目光看着屏幕，手指有意无意的玩弄着Newt的头发。  
不过到了游戏部分，Minho和Thomas彼此来了竞争心，Newt迫不得已坐起来听着左右两个人开战时对彼此放出来的狠话。接着他们在屏幕上的战争持续了很长时间，但两个人的胜负记录相差并不多。  
当一方胜利时他们会要求Newt吻自己一下，不过即使他们为自己的失败惋惜，却还是给予敌方一个宠爱的鼓励，这点让Newt很感兴趣。  
“我喜欢你的技能组合，”Newt蜷缩在沙发声，手里捧着他喜爱的红茶对Minho赞叹道。  
“谢啦！”Minho沉浸在胜利的喜悦里，这是他赢得最快的一次。他屁股在沙发上几乎坐不住，快速吻了一下Newt沾着红茶的嘴唇。“你也不赖，Babe，”Minho不忘越过Newt如此鼓励Thomas，“我差点就被你的那一击干掉了，真是漂亮。”  
“我想你是我至今遇到最难对付的，”Thomas瞥了Minho一眼。但是他很快保证自己会扳回一局。  
可是即使他们再积极，Newt并不擅长玩游戏，他也不喜欢加入其中。后来他在灯光下的沙发里被困意包裹，很快他侧身睡在了Minho的肩上睡过去。  
因为他突然压过来阻挡了Minho的手臂让他手柄控制失败，结果使得Minho这次挑战失败。本想抱怨，可是Minho很快注意到Newt的情况，他对Thomas做出一个眼神。  
Thomas放下手里的手柄，抬手用手背怜爱的的抚摸了Newt的脸颊。为了不弄醒Newt所以Thomas将他从Minho身上横抱起来，Minho随后才动身，他们本以为Newt会因为这个动作惊醒，但也许是因为搬家太累所以他动了动却没有睁开眼。  
“明天有什么计划么？”低头看着怀里人的睡颜后，Thomas对关电视的Minho笑声问道。Minho耸了耸肩表示他并没有做任何计划。  
两个人一起走上楼梯，Newt比Thomas现象中的要轻，就在他要带着Newt进自己屋子里的时候，Minho叫住他，“让我加入你们吧。”  
“今晚什么都不会发生，”Thomas咕哝，“Newt太累了，让他好好睡。”  
“我有说要做什么吗？我只是说，我们可以一起好好休息一下，”他走上去搂住爱人的肩，侧头凑过去对着Thomas迎上来的唇按下自己的吻。这个吻很轻很小心却很长，他们就和要迎合夜晚的气氛般，吻得很安静。  
也许这个是默认，两个人唇分开后Thomas抱着newt进去了自己的房间，而Minho在他们身后顺手带上了门。


End file.
